<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【尊禮】穿錯衣服 by silvia7013</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713594">【尊禮】穿錯衣服</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvia7013/pseuds/silvia7013'>silvia7013</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:20:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvia7013/pseuds/silvia7013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>青王前往參加赤王的葬禮。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【尊禮】穿錯衣服</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>初春的天空是摻了些許灰色的亮藍，這兩種顏色以一種奇妙的比例融在一起，恍然間已看不出各自原本的樣子，看上去就只是一片透著光的銀白色。</p><p>無晴無雨，無喜無悲。<br/>
城市之中沒有雞鳴，只有鳥啼在清晨之時偶爾會穿透薄暮而至，和著被晨風輕輕吹著的樹葉一起，敲醒尚未喧囂起來的假日街道。迴盪在無人巷弄之間的聲響十分空靈溫柔，卻也像是為孤獨消逝的夜色獻上祭奠。</p><p>然而這一切的多愁善感都被隔絕在青之王住屋的落地玻璃窗之外。</p><p>在對一人來說稍嫌寬大的雙人床上微睜開眼，宗像禮司下意識地向右邊靠了靠，卻發現右手邊的位置早已沒了另一人的身影。這個認知讓他瞬間醒得再無一點睡意。</p><p>雖說冬雪已過，但早晨的涼意還是有些刺人，這種天氣總讓人慵懶得想繼續窩在被窩裡享受貯藏了一夜的暖意。但他可是生活習慣規律的青之王，賴床這一類的事情是絕不會在他身上發生的，況且嚴格說來他今天有其它重要的事。</p><p>下床洗漱完畢後他順手收下了洗手檯上的另一套盥洗用具－－反正也用不著了，省得占位子，他想著。</p><p>成套的盥洗用具、馬克杯、餐具......屋子裡原本滿滿的都是兩人份的生活痕跡，宗像禮司用了好幾個日子慢慢地擦拭，試圖讓另一份存在氣息漸漸淡去，但顯然效率不佳。有時是忙得不想理會，有時是刻意忽略，無論是怎樣的理由都只是理由，結果就是他目前只收下了周防尊的一套牙刷和水杯。</p><p>反正一點都不急，只是有時他看著那些再不會有人使用的東西，會沒來由地感到心煩。</p><p> </p><p>梳洗完畢後宗像禮司打開了自己的衣櫃，裡頭除了S4的制服外還有幾件純白色的棉衫，有些是他的，有些是周防尊的，他們身形相似，幾件衣服除了料子有差異之外幾乎可說是一模一樣，宗像禮司確信自己不會拿錯，可周防尊就不一定了。有時他會發現自己在衣櫃內的棉衫少了一件，然後總是在周防尊的身上找回。他記得自己曾經向周防抗議，要周防把衣服放進自己衣櫃裡，但一直到今日宗像還是可以在這個衣櫃裡發現對方的衣服。</p><p>隨手取下一件棉衫，還有他不常穿出門的私服－－實際上除了Scepter 4制服外的衣服都鮮少在他身上看見。</p><p>簡單卻毫不隨便地將自己打理好後，宗像為自己做了份早餐。<br/>
以往假日在家時都是周防尊負責三餐，最近他才開始學習如何下廚。<br/>
於是宗像禮司也是最近才發現，即使不甘心他也不得不承認周防尊的廚藝算是很不錯的，至少跟自己比起來。</p><p>但總會好的。<br/>
周防尊做得到的事青之王沒道理做不到。</p><p> </p><p>穿上墨藍色的長風衣，將佩刀天狼星繫在腰側，宗像禮司在早晨九點準刻時出了門。<br/>
自他和周防尊的住屋處到墓園開車約莫要一小時時間。</p><p>周防尊的葬禮在十點開始。</p><p> </p><p>到達目的地時，宗像禮司遠遠地就看見吠舞羅的氏族，他們靜靜地垂著頭，有些了無生氣地安靜佇立著，像是一株株在墳旁垂死的曼珠沙華。</p><p>赤之王的氏族難得也會有安靜的時候啊。<br/>
他想著，拿起在路上順道買的一束紫羅蘭，走進那片赤紅色的沉重氣場。</p><p>橘髮的少年在看見他靠近時面色不善地瞪視了他一眼，隨即又像想到什麼似地收回目光重新低下頭，臉上的不甘心和疼痛無論怎樣都褪不下去。</p><p>宗像禮司的嘴角微微上揚－－看來吠舞羅的二把手對下面的小鬼們做過輔導教育了啊。<br/>
比起沒有人衝上前來找他麻煩，讓青之王心情更為愉悅的是這些氏族們一味怨懟他卻悽慘蒼白的無能為力。</p><p>真是的，嚴格來說他也是受害者呢。</p><p>向前走了幾步，吠舞羅的眾人似是忌憚於他而紛紛退開，不消幾秒他就走到了在棺木旁的草剃出雲還有櫛名安娜旁邊。</p><p>草剃出雲向他點了頭致意，接著便逕自轉開了視線，並無和他多做交談。<br/>
白髮的小女孩則是意外地拉了拉他的衣襬，視線對著棺木的方向沒有離開，輕輕地開口。</p><p>「謝謝。」接著便鬆開了手。<br/>
宗像禮司看了眼安娜，抬起手在她頭上安撫似地拍了拍。</p><p> </p><p>向那只已在土裡的胡桃木棺材靠近，宗像禮司稍稍垂眼就看得到在一束束奠祭的花朵之中終得安眠的男子。</p><p>有著一頭張揚紅髮的人的眼簾緊閉，掩住了他喜歡的那雙燦金色雙眼。真可惜，那可是周防尊身上難得讓他喜愛的部份。</p><p>算了。<br/>
宗像禮司想著，至少這人總算可以安穩地睡上一覺，也沒什麼不好。</p><p>寧靜安詳，無喜無悲。於周防尊而言，自此歲月靜好。</p><p>本想著要對著這傢伙說些什麼，但當宗像站在棺木前，卻發現他們之間已然相對無語。<br/>
怎麼說呢，當初想對著他說的話那麼那麼多，眼前的人總是擺出一副要他別囉嗦的樣子，現在這人學會靜靜傾聽了，他卻也再沒有話可說。怎麼說呢，遺憾躲藏在回憶之中，被囚禁在由宗像禮司親手鎖上的迷宮裡，迂迴著找不到出口。</p><p>其實終究是沒必要再說些什麼了。</p><p>躊躇一陣後，他也只是將手中的紫羅蘭放在周防尊的頸項旁。赤王的髮即使再無生命氣息仍然張狂，放在他頸側的紫羅蘭此刻好似被染上了些許熾紅，透著更為豔麗一些的紫。或許該說周防尊這人本身就是一團火焰吧，宗像禮司想。</p><p>凡是靠近他的人都將被灼燒，而火盡餘溫未退，褪去攻擊防備的樣子，留下了同樣的溫暖熾熱。</p><p>沒有多做留戀地收回手，宗像禮司突然發覺，他長風衣之下的衣物觸感不同於平日慣穿的質料。</p><p>穿錯了啊......怎麼會現在才發現，太大意了。<br/>
腹誹著自己的粗心，在墨藍風衣下，他所穿著的是周防尊的衣服。</p><p>還是早日整理衣櫃內的衣物好了。</p><p>將方才自花束中抽出的一朵紫羅蘭交給站在旁邊的女孩，櫛名安娜看著那朵藍紫色的花，靜靜地就從眼框內溢出了淚，沒有嘶聲哭喊、沒有崩潰痛哭，就只是眼角垂著兩道淚痕，安靜無聲。</p><p>他沒有為女孩擦去眼淚，只是遞給她一條小小的白色手帕，她接過後緊緊地握在掌心，沒有言語。</p><p>要離開時他回頭向草剃出雲揮了揮手，對方了然地以脣形向他無聲的說了再見，宗像禮司只是微微勾起嘴角，下次再見面應該是婚禮了吧，對方和自家二把手的。</p><p> </p><p>走出墓園時他回過頭再看了赤族的眾人一眼，那裡仍像是一片在彼岸垂死的豔紅色花朵。<br/>
就不良集團的首領而言，不得不說周防尊做得挺成功的，宗像禮司在心中嗤笑道。</p><p>突地，他感到天狼的劍鞘被什麼人拉了拉。</p><p>反射性的退開並提高警戒，卻發現在他原本的位置旁站著個大約兩三歲的小男孩，眨著一雙晶亮的大眼睛看著他。<br/>
大約是覺得好玩伸手拉住他的劍吧。</p><p>「不好意思！」一位黑衣婦女急忙奔跑過來將小男孩抱起，並連連向他道歉。<br/>
「十分抱歉，我一時沒注意這孩子跑了過來。」</p><p>「不，沒什麼。」</p><p>婦人向他道謝後連忙將孩子帶走，沿途不忘對著孩子叨念一陣－－「小光你怎麼可以這樣亂跑呢！你害媽媽好擔心......走吧，我們回去看爺爺最後一次......」<br/>
對母親的話語置若罔聞，那孩子仍直直地看著他，在最後由母親帶著轉入所能見的最後那個轉角前，對著青之王揚起一個大大的笑容。</p><p>恍若陽光。</p><p> </p><p>宗像禮司突然想起那片雪地、那些塵煙，還有那把失去光彩、破損不堪的達摩克里斯之劍。</p><p>若那時赤之王的達摩克里斯之劍掉落，那麼這片地區都將不復存在，包括在這之上的許許多多生命，以及那些通往無限可能性的未來。</p><p>「我可從沒後悔殺了你啊，周防尊。」他輕輕一笑，轉身離開了墓園，再無任何踟躕。<br/>
「吾等大義，不染微塵。」</p><p>初春的天空是一片透著光的銀白色，無晴無雨，無喜無悲。<br/>
微風輕輕撫過樹梢、帶過鳥鳴，恍然間樹葉吹落的聲響低低的好似誰的一聲哼笑。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>